Chaos Sentinel
Medium Outsider (Chaos, Evil, Extraplanar, Fire) Hit Dice: 3d8+3 (16 hp) Initiative: +7 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 16 (+3 Dex, +3 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 13 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/+4 Attack: Slam +6 melee (1d8+1 plus 1d6 fire) Full Attack: Slam +6 melee (1d8+1 plus 1d6 fire) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Burn Special Qualities: Blindsense 30 ft., darkvision 60 ft., hide in flames, immunity to fire, vulnerability to cold Saves: Fort +4, Ref +6, Will +3 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 17, Con 12, Int 3, Wis 14, Cha 11 Skills: Hide +9*, Listen +12, Spot +12, Tumble +9 Feats: Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Improved Initiative (B), Weapon Finesse (B) Environment: Any chaotic evil-aligned plane Organization: Solitary or pack (2-12) Challenge Rating: 2 Treasure: None Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 4-9 HD (Medium) Level Adjustment: — This fiery being, roughly the size of a human, is formed from opaque flames. Its shape constantly changes. One second it has the form of a mundane animal or humanoid, the next it is a bizarre chimeric creature. Chaos sentinels are minor entities native to the Chaotic outer planes. Most are minions of powerful beings of Chaos. A chaos sentinel is usually encountered guarding some object or place. The thing they guard may be assigned to them by some master, or the sentinel may have picked it themselves. Chaos sentinels have a powerful desire to guard something, regardless of its value, and they may stand sentinel over items or locations they appear to have picked at random. A chaos sentinel's shape is as changeable as a flame. It constantly shifts between shapes, ranging from mundane animals and objects to strange monstrous forms, but always formed out of "living fire" - a 3-legged octopus one second, an elf the next, then it looks like a two-headed giant duck or a man-eating wardrobe. A chaos sentinel's height varies depending on its form, but it averages 5 feet tall. It weighs about 24 pounds. Chaos sentinels speak Abyssal and Ignan. COMBAT A chaos sentinel usually hides in a large fire near whatever it is guarding. As soon as an unauthorized creature approaches its charge, the sentinel charges out and attacks the intruder with blows of its fiery appendages. Chaos sentinels habitually fight to the death. A chaos sentinel's natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Burn (Ex): A chaos sentinel's slam attack deals bludgeoning damage plus fire damage from the sentinel's flaming body. Those hit by a chaos sentinel's slam attack also must succeed on a DC 12 Reflex save or catch on fire. The flame burns for 1d4 rounds. A burning creature can take a move action to put out the flame. The save DC is Constitution-based. Creatures hitting a chaos sentinel with natural weapons or unarmed attacks take fire damage as though hit by the sentinel's attack, and also catch on fire unless they succeed on a Reflex save. Hide in Flames (Ex): A chaos sentinel becomes nearly invisible within a source of fire. If a fire of at least its size is nearby, a chaos sentinel can use the Hide skill even while being observed. Additionally, it gains a +12 racial bonus on Hide checks made within a fire. Skills: A chaos sentinel has a +4 racial bonus to Listen checks and Spot checks. *When within a fire source a chaos sentinel gains a +12 racial bonus on Hide checks from its Hide in Flames special ability. In Krynn In the Dragonlance campaign setting, chaos sentinels are found in the realms of Chaos, crossing into Krynn through the Cavern of Firebirth, which contains a vent that extends through the bedrock of Krynn right into the realms of Chaos. Originally appeared in Seeds of Chaos (1998). Category:Outsiders